


Just Your Shadows [Podfic]

by YouLookGoodInLeather



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fingering, Oral Sex, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLookGoodInLeather/pseuds/YouLookGoodInLeather
Summary: For the incredibly lovely and wonderfulbabycakes, who has helped me more than she probably realizes.





	Just Your Shadows [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABookAndACoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABookAndACoffee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Your Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343469) by [ABookAndACoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABookAndACoffee/pseuds/ABookAndACoffee). 



> For the incredibly lovely and wonderful _babycakes_ , who has helped me more than she probably realizes.

[Podfic File (Soundcloud)](https://soundcloud.com/indigoowls/just-your-shadow)


End file.
